El día que naciste, Rose
by adry mw
Summary: Ron, el inseguro y pelirrojo Ron, está en la sala de hospital mientras su mujer se encuentra en el parto. El inicio de una nueva vida que marca a esta hermosa pareja.


_**Summary: **__Ron, el inseguro y pelirrojo Ron, está en la sala de hospital mientras su mujer se encuentra en el parto. El inicio de una nueva vida que marca a esta hermosa pareja._

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen; las reflexiones y locuras, sí. La imagen tampoco me pretenece si no a: **Twiggy McBones **y fue tomada de su perfil en DevianART._

* * *

**«**_**El día que naciste, Rose**_**»**

Ron, aquel inseguro chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules; aquel que se vio sorprendido ese primero de septiembre de 1991 al encontrarse sentado junto al niño que vivió, es el mismo que en este momento está en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

No se lo esperaba, verdaderamente no se lo esperaba, pero estaba a punto de ser padre y ese hecho lo tenía en plena reflexión. No podía creer que, después de todo lo que había vivido desde la felicidad de saber que contaba con unos excelentes amigos, pasando por la tristeza de ver que, junto con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos se iban personas tan importantes para él y finalizando con la unión en matrimonio con el verdadero amor de su vida, fuera a vivir una dicha tan grande y tan maravillosa como lo es ser padre por primera vez.

Su mente misma no encontraba palabras precisas para describir la emoción que en ese instante le embargaba. Sólo sabía que esa personita, esa que se había formado gracias al fuerte, hermoso y gigantesco amor que él y su adorada Hermione profesaban a los cuatro vientos, gozaría de una felicidad infinita y desde ese momento se prometió que nunca haría llorar a aquel ser tan indefenso que llevaba su sangre.

Si le preguntaban, él juraría que era una niña. Su instinto paternal le decía que esa criaturita sería como una rosa, hermosa y con toda una vida por delante. Él pensaba que sería su princesa e imaginaba el color de su cabello o el color de sus ojos; incluso creía fervientemente que poseería la inteligencia de su madre porque él… él no podía aportar mucho a ese aspecto en la niña. Si bien su seguridad había aumentado después de la guerra con la ausencia de Fred, ya que tenía que ocuparse con George del negocio que antes pertenecía a los gemelos, aún quedaba algo del adolescente Ron, inseguro y titubeante. Por este motivo, el pelirrojo deseaba con toda su alma y corazón que en cuanto a razonamiento respectaba su hija, o hijo, heredara las habilidades de su madre.

Por otro lado, si Hermione daba a luz a un niño, sería su campeón. No ocuparía su tiempo en otra cosa que trabajar mientras el pequeño creciera esperando con ansias el momento de regalarle su primera escoba para posteriormente enseñarle a jugar quidditch. Estaba seguro que en ese caso si podría aportar algo a su hijo: le heredaría la destreza en el deporte y sería tan buen cazador como su tía Ginny o un excelente buscador como su tío Harry. Era felicidad, pura felicidad, lo que llenaba su corazón y su mente. Trabajaría duro, realmente duro, para que ese bebé viviera feliz, sin ninguna preocupación, temor o culpa.

En ese instante un sanador llamó fuertemente:

—¿El señor Ronald Weasley?

—Sí, dígame, ¿qué sucede?

—Es usted padre de una sana, pelirroja y preciosa niña. Muchas felicidades.

Y en aquel maravilloso día supo que esa princesa ocuparía, junto a su mujer y los futuros niños que vinieran, el lugar más importante en su vida. Porque esa pequeña vendría a curar las heridas de su alma dañada hace tanto tiempo.

**«**_**Fin**_**»**

* * *

_**N/A.**_ Hola, lectoras! Esta vez vengo con una breve reflexión de mi pelirrojo favorito, Ron Weasley. Sé bien que la mayoría de las chicas que me leen aman y apoyan el Dramione, pero yo verdaderamente amo la pareja que Hermione hace con Ronald, y creo que Rowling no pudo emparejarlos de mejor manera.

En cuanto al fic en sí, pues traté de plasmar lo que según yo un héroe de guerra pensaría mientras su esposa trae al mundo a su primer hijo o, en este caso, hija. Sé que es corto, que tal vez muchos no concuerden con esta loca idea mía y muchas cosas más. Sin embargo, esto es lo que según yo pasó, y me pareció fascinante haber podido sacarlo de mi cabeza y me hizo muy feliz escribirlo. Por esta razón, espero que les guste y que al igual que yo, lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos pronto y reciban buenos deseos de éxito y mil abrazos desde Tamaulipas, México.

_**Adry. **_

_P.D. Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que dejé un review tuve tiernos sueños con un pelirrojo ojiazul acompañándome hasta Hogsmeade. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si ustedes también lo hacen, sueñen algo parecido, o incluso mejor. Y ahora preguntaré: ¿me regalan un review? *pone su carita de cachorrito tierno*_


End file.
